


A Stork that Came Through On Thunder

by MalenkayaLedi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaLedi/pseuds/MalenkayaLedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to request #3: Loki is pregnant, Tony is the last to find out. Fluff-ish, drabble-ish, but very cute. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy Holidays!</p>
<p>(edited as of 28/2/2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stork that Came Through On Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Winter_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Winter_Rose/gifts).



> This is actually part one of a two part gift. I really dug the idea of the first prompt, but because of time and holiday pressures and finals week I wasn't able to get it done. I went ahead and turned it into another work because the idea in itself was morphing into a giant undertaking.

“Tony, I---“

     Loki shuffled into the room, one arm curled around his stomach and tucking his hair behind his left ear. Tony, who was sprawled out on the couch with remote in hand, pushed himself up and turned to look at him over the back of the couch. His brow furrowed. Loki’s hair was relatively unkempt; he was only wearing his house shoes and a simple outfit in place of his usual soft, embroidered leather overcoat and knee-high boots. It was most unlike him. Worried, Tony pressed the mute button and scrambled to his feet.

The rest of the Avengers---Thor, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Banner---had all eventually warmed up to the idea of their relationship. Clint and Natasha had each quietly nodded in acknowledgement. They had caught onto it early, of course, but had kept their observations to themselves. Banner only hummed in surprise and offered his congratulations as Loki nervously stood near the back of the room. Steve’s response was far more enthusiastic than either one of them could have imagined, but the pain behind his eyes was evident as he clapped Tony on the shoulder and nodded encouragingly at Loki. Later, as they were lying in bed that night, Tony quietly told Loki about the Winter Soldier incident. Loki found it much easier to understand the man’s pained expression when couples flashed on the television screen as he flipped through the channels late at night. Thor had clapped both his brother and Tony on the backs, giving them a loud huzzah and ordering JARVIS to make them drinks.

      It was Nick Fury who had had the biggest reaction. JARVIS’ request for Asgardian ale had piqued his interest and Thor, who had successfully and thoroughly broken into the Tower’s less exotic stores after JARVIS had informed him that the cost to transport alcohol across multiple dimensions would be at least twice that of one of Tony’s suits, had informed the director that the two of them had “joined in the fashion of a pair of those young lovers from the big book of plays on the coffee table” as he had left. It had already taken a bit of convincing after Loki’s release a couple of months prior to allow him to stay in the tower. His involvement with Tony was almost past Fury’s breaking point. It took much convincing from Thor that Loki’s intentions were most likely less than harmful and that Thor would personally take responsibility for any of Loki’s shenanigans. Fury begrudgingly had to give in and see their growing relationship as a positive thing when he had walked into the Tower at two o’clock in the morning about a week later he caught Loki carrying Tony to bed from his garage; and, after hushing him, refused to deliver the busywork he had come to give to Tony.

Their relationship had progressed fairly normally after that. Loki hadn’t had a “blue-ing” incident for at least a month and Tony’s drinking had decreased to a tolerable level. They had gotten so comfortable with the situation that Loki had almost permanently moved into Tony’s unofficial apartments. His piles upon piles of books and papers and miscellaneous odds and ends of uncompleted research projects could not be moved, however, so for the moment he kept the spare rooms at the opposite end of the floor. Tony had just returned from a trip with Rhodey from the Middle East to recover the last of the Ten Rings’ equipment in the desert and had yet to have a moment alone with Loki who had been virtually unseen since his return. Loki’s sickly pallor worried him.

     Grasping his shoulder, Tony lifted Loki’s chin with his thumb to look into his face. He looked feverish, his eyes were cloudy and when he felt the side of Loki’s neck it was covered with a fine layer of cold sweat. “Christ, you idiot. You should’ve told JARVIS you weren’t feeling well,” Tony responded, turning Loki on his heel and guiding him out and into Loki’s own rarely used bedroom. Loki shook his head in response. Tony rolled his eyes. “Your brother, then. I know JARVIS doesn’t know all about your fancy alien hardware but your brother would at least know what was wrong. You know I’m bad at this mother hen business.”. Loki protested, but to no effect. Tony shuffled them into the elevator and pressed a number of buttons. The doors neatly shut with a small –ping! and they were off to the suite floor. The short ride was abruptly interrupted with a smooth jump and JARVIS’ prerecorded indication of which floor they were on. Tony smashed all the buttons in an effort to close the elevator door. They closed, much to Tony’s relief. He rubbed his neck and studied the floor but his eyes were immediately drawn to the pair of pink, fluffy slippers which had joined them.

Natasha claimed to not sleep well either, but everybody knew that Clint’s rooms were on the top level. He liked being out on the roof and Tony had obliged and quickly whipped up a set of rooms created out of two way mirrors which looked out towards the sunrise. She jumped back away from him slightly, almost sloshing the mug of tea that she was holding on her feet. “He doesn’t look so good,” she said, gesturing towards Loki with her mug. “Want me to take a look at him for you?”

     “If you could? I’m not the best at this whole caretaker thing. You know how it is. If it isn’t made of metal, I’m liable to break it.”. Natasha snorted and, one the elevator stopped and opened again, motioned to Loki to follow her by jerking her head to the side. Tony spent the rest of the night in his room alone, crumpling up bits of paper and throwing them against the wall.

Tony visited Loki in Natasha’s suite the next day. He was sitting up in bed, reading something in Russian, and eating some kind of thick stew. Natasha was buckling her utility belt together as she walked into the main part of the room, continuing something that they had been speaking about before Tony had walked in. “And remember,” she said, straightening the belt, “You can’t have any of whatever swill Tony keeps in the cabinet downstairs. It’ll---Oh hello, Tony,” she said, stopping in the middle of her speech. “He’s fine. Just had a bit of a virus, is all. No need to report it to Fury. He’ll be fine in a couple of days.”.

     Tony’s face brightened in relief. “Thanks, ‘Tasha.”. He waited until she left the room, giving Tony oddly accusatory glares and Loki warm ones. Loki, shutting the book, smiled up at Tony.

 

A couple of weeks later Tony found Loki leaning over the toilet in their bathroom early in the morning, vomiting into the bowl. Tony held Loki’s hair into a ponytail as he got sick. Loki, managing to lift his head, pointed towards Natasha’s door. Tony ran for her. She seemed curiously unsurprised at Loki’s state and shooed Tony out of the bathroom. Half an hour later, the two of them emerged, Loki’s face washed and his hair tied back. “He’ll be fine,” she said, brightly. “Just a little migraine.”. Tony shrugged it off and, after kissing Loki on the cheek, claimed the bathroom for his own morning shower.

     Later that day, about an hour or two after lunch, the doorbell rang. JARVIS’ nearby screen lit up. “Shall I let them in, sir? It appears to be a---a delivery man, from the construction company who did that work on the instillation of Clint’s suite. It looks like he’s got several cans of paint with him.”. Before Tony could say anything, Loki strode past the two of them and into the foyer. Tony shrugged his shoulders. “He’s got it, JARVIS. Apparently it was for him.”.

Natasha glanced over her newspaper at the top of Tony’s head. “You’re ridiculously dense, the both of you.,” She said flatly. “You know, for a couple of people so close to one another, you’d think you’d have figured it out by now.”. Tony, looking at JARVIS’ screen, shrugged his shoulders. Loki was like that, sometimes. He liked to keep to himself. He would tell him when he felt he could.

     Loki’s brother, however, was a different story.

It began to rain that later that night. A hard, pattering, difficult rain which soon turned into a roaring thunderstorm overtook the city in a matter of minutes. Tony had checked up on Loki who had said that he had just wanted to clean up his space. He had shoved all of his books and belongings into the hallway and, upon washing the walls, had started to paint. Tony let him be. It seemed to be therapeutic and Loki seemed to be enjoying the time to himself. A particularly loud boom of thunder, however, had called Loki downstairs. He was covered in paint splatters, clothed in one of Tony’s old shirts and a pair of his own pants with his hair thrown up in an elastic band. Tony, making room for Loki on the couch, patted for him to come and sit down. Loki, who already seemed slightly on edge, had almost managed to make himself comfortable when a large, muscular blonde wielding a large hammer came bursting through the wall. JARVIS shrieked in alarm and Loki sat up, clutching a throw to his face and turning white as a ghost.

     “What. Have. You. _DONE._ ” Thor bellowed, striding over to Tony in three giant steps and grabbing him by the collar. “Of all the _childish_ , _stupid_ things I could think of you doing, _this_ is the one that comes along? _This_?”. Thor lifted Tony into the air as Natasha came sprinting down the stairs. “He could _die_ , he could be _killed_ , you don’t even know the first _thing_ about---“

“Put me _down_ , you idiot! I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Tony sputtered, trying to reach the ground with his feet. “Nobody’s going to die; you’re completely blowing this out of proportion. All he’s doing is painting his room. Jesus, does everybody in Asgard get this excited about interior design?”. Natasha looked to be thoroughly enjoying herself. Thor screwed up his face in an almost snarl, preparing to throw Tony across the room when a strong emerald blast shot Mjolnir out of his hand.

“Put him _down_.”.

Thor and Tony both looked towards the couch. Loki had stood up and his left side was enveloped in more of his seidr. Thor’s shock of having Mjolnir blown out of his hand had bought enough time for Tony to call the legs of his suit to him and, attaching them with a hard and satisfying clink, he blasted himself out of Thor’s grasp. He hit the floor, palms first, at Loki’s feet. “I don’t want our child in an environment where his uncle has his _father_ pinned by the throat all the time.,” Loki continued slowly, staring at Tony and offering him a hand.

Tony’s eyes widened as he accepted the help. Loki did have the appropriate parts, he supposed. He was more than aware of that. But pregnant? Loki had assured him that it was next to impossible for him to conceive. How could he have---how could they---he didn’t even know how to change a diaper. Natasha’s snigger came from the easy chair in which she had been quietly observing.

“His---I mean, you’re---How can I---Just, _what_? You’re pre---I mean, I know that you’re equ--- _What_?,” Tony stepped out of his boots. Thor called Mjolnir back to him, the thunder still crackling around his wrist. “When were you planning on telling me? I mean, I guess I can han---We’re goddamn _superheroes_ for crying out loud, we can’t possibly take care of a child! Are you crazy? I mean, I---You know I didn’t have the best childhood growing up! What are we going to do, hand it a wrench? Dear god, what if it’s a _girl_?”

“Send her to ballet, obviously.,” Natasha managed to say between giggles.Tony, exasperated, threw his hands to his sides.

“Loki, I just. I can’t deal with this right now, I just can’t have a---“

Loki circled his hands around Tony’s waist and, placing his chin over Tony’s shoulder. “Tony,” he whispered quietly into his ear, “We’ll be okay. I can’t think of any other place where I’d want to raise this child. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I wasn’t sure how you’d react and I wanted to find a better way to tell you but I just couldn’t.”. Tony shook his head. He could now feel the evident, smooth bump in Loki’s stomach. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed it before.

“Loki, you know how I am. You know the kind of life we live. We can’t leave a child in a place where they’ll constantly be in danger, where they’ll constantly need protection.”. Tony wanted to believe he was saying what he wanted to say. “Besides, I---can I do this? Are you sure it wouldn’t be better off in a place with other people like you? Can I be an okay father?”. Tony closed his eyes, thinking of his own childhood. Loneliness. His only friend in the world, Rhodey. Being shuffled from boarding school to boarding school. Finding comfort in the bits of leftover whiskey, his parents dying in an accident and having to come home to take up the family mantle. Never truly having a home. Never truly knowing what it was to have a father. He just couldn’t see this turning out well. Loki shook his head, settling into the crook of his neck.

“We can do this. We’ll be fine. We’ll have a beautiful baby and we’ll love for them and care for them and they’ll be strong and smart and have a thick connection with their seidr and they’ll be so---It’ll be fine. I love you.”.

I love you, he said. Tony had to believe that. He had to have faith that somehow he wasn’t going to mess this up. Taking in a shaky breath, he pulled back to look at him.

“Okay,” he responded. “We can do this.”. Loki’s gaze caught his eye. He would have to try. For him.

Their attention was momentarily caught by Thor clearing his throat. “I, uh. I hate to interrupt but I should probably tell you one thing, Loki.” Thor said, nervously glancing at the hole in the wall. Loki pulled away from Tony’s warmth, keeping his arms around his waist to look at his brother. Loki curiously raised an eyebrow.

“I told mother.”.


End file.
